


hole in one

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Alex and Michael try to go mini-golfing, but their evening goes in a much sexier direction...-- --Ch 1: Fill for Kinktober Day 2: sex toys under clothes
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. sex toys under clothes

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Michael asked, as they climbed out of Alex’s car and walked skeptically towards the mini golf place—the  _ out of town _ mini golf place. Well, Michael was skeptical, at least. 

“Yes,” Alex said, turning around and regarding Michael with a smile, “we do. We agreed: one normal-people date, instead of just holing up in a bedroom like we do every night.”

“Hey, don’t knock the bedroom, those are some of my favorite dates,” Michael replied, raising an eyebrow. He’d thought when Alex suggested a normal date he was joking, that ‘mini golf’ was a euphemism or something, and not a chintzy collection of structures surrounded by the out of place bright green of fake grass. And he’d  _ prepared _ , for their normal “date” format, and now, with his jeans scratching across the base of the butt plug with every step he took, that felt a little less family friendly than Alex’s choice of venue.

“Let’s just get through a few hours doing something normal, and then we can drive right back to the bedroom,” Alex said, pulling Michael’s arm to get him to walk faster, then frowning when Michael hissed and stumbled over his own feet. “Are you okay?”

Michael swallowed—being pulled had the effect of jolting the plug inside him, and yeah, it was  _ definitely _ not family friendly. “Oh, absolutely.” He smiled winningly and gestured to the little hut at the edge of the parking lot. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Alex grinned, and stepped up to pay while Michael tried to ignore how full he felt, how ready he was for Alex’s cock, which was the entire idea and apparently was now not an option for however long it took to mini golf. Michael took a deep breath, trying to look invested when Alex handed him a little blue golf club and a matching golf ball. 

“This will be fun,” Alex reassured him, squeezing his hand. Michael wasn’t so much worried about not liking mini golf—he would do just about anything Alex wanted for a date, and enjoy it because Alex enjoyed it—but moreso worried about how he was going to keep from throwing Alex down on the astroturf and fucking him right there in front of all the well-to-do families. 

“Okay, so I’ll go first?” Alex didn’t wait for an answer, but dropped his ball on the ground and leaned over, his hand gripping the handle of the little golf club. Michael licked his lips, trying not to focus on the way Alex was sticking out his ass like an invitation, the way his fingers wrapped and flexed around the club, just the way Michael wanted them wrapped around his cock. 

Alex’s golf ball slid easily down the turf to the hole, and he looked back at Michael expectantly.  _ Right, mini golf—not sex _ . Michael dropped his golf ball down and tried to mimic Alex’s positioning, gripping the club and bending over. 

Michael inhaled sharply. With how tight his jeans were, bending over pressed the plug deeper into him. He tried to shift his position, and it just shifted the plug, rubbing against his prostate. Michael bit back a moan and tightened his grip on the golf club as he swung weakly at the ball. 

It still made it, and Alex beamed at Michael when he straightened up, as they moved to the next golf hole. Alex swung again, wriggling his ass at Michael in what Michael assumed was supposed to be cute, but he was getting worked up enough that the sight went straight to his cock. Michael discreetly tried to adjust himself, wishing he’d had the forethought to at least wear something under his jeans. 

Alex stepped back and Michael dropped his ball and bent to swing again, again filled with the sharp, full sensation of the plug shifting against him. He hesitated, and Alex seemed to read this as hesitance about the mechanics of the stupid game, because he was suddenly directly behind Michael, pressing up against him and leaning over him, wrapping his hands around Michael’s on the club. 

And  _ fuck _ , Alex’s weight against Michael’s ass in conjunction with the plug was almost unbearably good. Alex shifted to get a better grip, grinding accidentally against Michael’s ass, pushing and shifting the plug inside him and Michael bit down on another moan. Michael had the club in a death grip, and Alex’s hands holding firmly over his weren’t helping either. Michael could feel himself starting to really get hard, and fuck, this was  _ not _ the place for it. 

He swung at the ball again weakly, and Alex laughed as he pulled away and walked towards their balls. Michael knew he was walking funny, trying to keep his half-hard cock from rubbing against the front of his jeans, trying to minimize the sensations of the plug rubbing against his prostate in fiery jolts of pleasure with every step he took. He had to physically restrain himself from grabbing hold of Alex’s hips when he bent over, from rubbing himself against Alex the way he wanted to. Michael had thought the plug would be fun, a fun surprise—he’d already gotten off once earlier while he worked himself open, imagining the look on Alex’s face—but he hadn’t planned on endlessly teasing himself into oblivion in a public place.

By the sixth hole—out of thirteen, fucking hell—Michael was sweating, his cock resolutely half-hard and his whole body on edge from the constant movement of the plug. He wanted Alex’s cock inside him,  _ now _ , and he was starting to think abruptly dragging Alex to the car and getting fucked in the privacy of the tinted back windows was his best option. 

Except that Alex  _ wanted _ this—the public date, the adoring looks, the normalcy—and Michael thought he could want it, too—he just wanted it on a day when he hadn’t shoved a plug up his ass right beforehand. 

They paused just before hole number seven, waiting for the people in front of them to finish. 

“So, it’s fun, right?” Alex asked, pulling Michael to him for a quick kiss. This was all so new—this public dating thing, and sure, they’d driven pretty far to get here, because it was hard to shake the desire for anonymity—but it was still nice. 

Michael deepened the kiss instinctively, pulling Alex tightly against him and shuddering at the feel of Alex’s hand on his hip, Alex’s tongue flitting against his. 

“Guerin,” Alex said quietly, pulling away just a little bit and looking at Michael with amusement, “is mini golf turning you on?”

“What?” Michael frowned—yes, okay, he was hard and more than ready for Alex right now, but being accused of getting aroused by mini golf was just ridiculous. 

“You’re hard,” Alex said against his ear, like that was conclusive. 

“Yeah,” Michael said sarcastically, “I’m super hot for mini golf. That’s why I didn’t want to come, the little balls just get me so excited.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, and playfully tapped Michael’s ass, pushing him forward, driving the plug into him hard and causing Michael to let out an unavoidable whine. “Are you okay?” Alex asked quietly, his eyes full of concern, his hand still resting uncertainly on Michael’s ass.

“I’m great—can’t you feel how great I am?” Michael asked hoarsely, pressing back against Alex’s hand so that he could feel the shape of the base of the plug. He could tell when it clicked, because Alex inhaled roughly and pressed his palm against Michael more intentionally. 

“Are you wearing a fucking toy?” 

Michael grinned, holding back the sounds he wanted to make as Alex pressed against his ass. “I wanted to be ready for you.” 

Alex groaned, looking torn between being annoyed and being extremely turned on. “You’ve had that this whole time,” Alex said, a whine tinging his voice, and Michael was willing to bet he was getting hard, too.  _ Finally _ . 

“Are you going to hit your ball?” Michael said facetiously, standing close behind Alex when Alex obediently took his hand from Michael’s ass and went to continue their pretense of playing mini golf. “I fingered myself open for you earlier,” Michael said quietly against Alex’s ear, “And then I put this in so that when I saw you, I’d be open and ready. So I could take your cock for the first time tonight right away, so that you could fuck me as soon as you wanted.”

Alex was breathing heavily, and when he tried to swing the club he missed his ball entirely—this was getting more interesting. Michael felt just as on edge as Alex seemed, the continued pressure and the movement against his prostate and his cock hardening against the denim made all the better by Alex’s reaction.

“But I guess we have to finish, hm—six more holes—here until you can get to  _ my _ hole,” Michael whispered, and Alex abruptly bent and picked up his ball, gripping the ball and club intensely, and started walking across the middle of the mini golf course. 

“Where are you going?” Michael called after him, before hurrying to catch up. 

“ _ We _ are getting into the car,” Alex said, when Michael had caught up to him, taking the mini golf equipment out of Michael’s hands and handing them back to the staff person in the little hut at the front. 

“Mini golf not doing it for you?” Michael teased, and Alex glared, grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling him into the parking lot.

There wasn’t anyone around where they’d parked, and when they reached the car, Alex pressed Michael back against the drivers’ side door, kissing him fiercely. “You,” he said quietly, in between kisses, “are a fucking tease, and I am taking you home immediately.”

Michael nodded enthusiastically. Pressed between Alex and the firm surface of the car, while Alex kissed him this hard in public, Michael was starting to lose his mind. “Good plan.”

Alex grinned, palming Michael’s cock discreetly through his jeans for long enough to bring Michael to full hardness, and then pulled away abruptly. “But I’m going to fuck you once for each mini golf hole we didn’t get to, so I hope you’re prepared for a long night.” 

Michael smiled winningly as he walked around the car. “You love me.”

Alex’s smile softened. “I do.”


	2. orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: orgasm delay/denial, dom/sub undertones, lots of sex

“Alex, come on,” Michael whined. They’d been home for hours, and fucking for much of that time, and Alex still hadn’t let Michael come. 

Alex had Michael up against a wall as soon as they’d closed the door behind them, unbuttoning Michael’s jeans and turning him around to pull the plug abruptly from his ass. Alex had fucked him right there, in the hallway, with both of them still dressed, and it had been quick and hard and exactly what Michael needed. Alex had come quickly, pumping into Michael’s ass, and then had pulled out, panting, and dragged Michael to the bedroom. 

After removing all of their clothing, Alex had pressed Michael onto the bed and licked long, slow stripes up his cock, taking the head of it into his mouth and just letting it sit there, without much pressure or suction or anything. It had been amazing, and frustrating, and every time Michael had tried to thrust up into Alex’s mouth, Alex held Michael’s hips down with an iron grip. This had gone on until Michael was a writhing, needy mess, until Alex was hard again—then Alex had abruptly pulled off and suggested Michael suck him instead. 

Michael loved Alex’s cock, loved the feel of it inside him, loved the weight of it on his tongue, the bitter taste of his precum, the way Alex would close his eyes and suck in breath and try not to fuck Michael’s face until Michael urged him on; so Michael had no objection to the abrupt change in position, except that he’d been on edge for hours and hadn’t fucking come yet. He sucked Alex hard, licking the head of his cock the way Alex liked, taking it deep until Alex cried out, thrusting his hips uncontrollably, and came down Michael’s throat. 

And then Alex had wanted to  _ cuddle _ . Michael was hard and frustrated, having been fucked twice now with very little attention paid to his cock. Alex had spooned up behind Michael, running his hands over Michael’s sweaty skin, touching everywhere except any of the places Michael desperately needed to be touched. He felt like he was on fire, like every place Alex touched went straight to his cock anyway. 

Michael had whined, grinding back against Alex, until eventually, after what seemed like hours, Alex had kissed him deeply and pressed a finger against Michael’s aching hole. Slipping his finger inside had been easy, and Michael had moaned baldly at the feeling of something inside of him again. Alex kept his body pressed against Michael, littering kisses against Michael’s back, holding Michael’s hip firm with the hand that wasn’t involved in fingering him. Fingering him very, very fucking slowly. 

Michael needed to come, and Alex wasn’t doing nearly enough to make that happen. Michael moved his hand to his own cock and Alex batted it away, giving Michael a firm look. Michael  _ wanted _ Alex to be in charge, wanted to know he was doing everything he could to make Alex feel good, that he was being good for Alex. He stopped trying to touch himself, let Alex hold his hand against his hip, and felt Alex’s pleased hum against the back of his neck. Alex pressed another finger inside of Michael, rubbing them roughly over Michael’s prostate, loosening his grip just enough for Michael to rock his hips a little, seeking friction that wasn’t there.

“Alex, come on,” Michael whined, looking over his shoulder, and Alex smirked. He slowed his fingers inside of Michael again, dragging them torturously slow against him, creating uneven waves of pleasure that never crested. 

“I told you in the car,” Alex said quietly, his voice low, “I’m gonna fuck you once for every mini golf hole you made us miss. And  _ then _ you can come.”

Michael inhaled shakily as Alex slipped a third finger into him, dragging his fingers so fucking slowly over Michael’s prostate. How many times was this? Three? Michael felt on edge and desperate, and at the same time calm in the knowledge that Alex was taking care of it, was taking care of him, even if that meant making him wait. 

Alex thrust his fingers slowly. He curled his fingers just right and Michael thrust forward uncontrollably, the sensations registering more sharply than usual. He groaned, his hips circling in little thrusts, and he thought maybe if he tried hard enough, he could just sneak a small orgasm past Alex. But then, too soon, Alex was pulling his fingers out. 

Alex pulled at Michael’s hip until Michael rolled over and they were facing each other, switching his grip to the other hip so that he could still effectively hold Michael in place. Alex leaned forward, catching Michael’s lips in a kiss, pressing his tongue into Michael’s mouth, licking his tongue and lips languidly as Michael kissed back frantically. 

Michael moved his hand to Alex’s cock almost on instinct, spurred on when he found Alex half-hard again already. It made Michael feel sexy, and wanted, and even though he just desperately wanted to rub himself against Alex so that they came on each other, he held back, because Alex wanted him to. Michael kissed Alex, biting at his lip, and stroked him while Alex held Michael’s hip and kept Michael’s dick from touching anything but air. 

They stayed like that, just kissing, moving between frantic and slow, kissing lips and necks and chests. Michael rubbed Alex’s cock until it was hard again, until Alex was gasping against Michael’s lips, his hand clenching hard on Michael’s hip. 

Alex rolled Michael onto his back, hovering over him. “Hold your legs,” he instructed breathily, and Michael complied, even though he desperately wanted to just wrap his hand around his cock. Alex smiled, kissing him as he lined up and pushed his cock into Michael’s well-prepped ass. 

Michael groaned, the feeling of fullness so good after the teasing. Alex fucked into him slowly, deliberately slowly, his eyes not leaving Michael’s face. Michael shuddered as Alex pulled his cock nearly out, teasing the head of it at Michael’s rim, and then jerked forward, sinking deep into Michael’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Michael moaned, sounding shuddery and wrecked. Alex repeated the motion, fucking him slow and hard, drawing gasps and moans and curses from Michael’s lips. 

Alex stopped moving suddenly, his cock fully sheathed, and rolled his hips, grinding against Michael, rubbing his prostate with every thrust. Michael whimpered, feeling hazy and electric, his cock so fucking hard and dripping onto his stomach. Alex lifted one of his hands off of the mattress and touched Michael’s cock gently, barely ghosting his touch over the head of it. Michael jolted at the touch, his hips trying to thrust, trying to take Alex impossibly deeper, trying to press Alex’s hand harder on his cock. 

“You look so good like this,” Alex said breathily, “wanting it so bad you can’t keep still, taking my cock so well.” He licked his lips. “Maybe I should let you come now, since you’re being so good.”

“Please,” Michael whined. 

Alex exhaled sharply and caught Michael’s lips in another kiss, wrapping his fingers more tightly around Michael’s cock. He stroked Michael firmly, continuing the slow grind of his hips. It was so much, after waiting so long, and Michael almost wanted to keep waiting, to see how long he could go, but then Alex swiped his fingers through the precum leaking from Michael’s cock and everything was the slow grind and the slick stroke and Alex’s breathy moans as he watched. 

Alex tightened his fingers and Michael came with a cry, his entire body shaking under Alex. Alex worked him through it, speaking quiet praises into Michael’s ear, and Michael felt fucking incredible. 

Alex pulled his hips back, thrusting into Michael again, and it was overwhelming, the pain-pleasure of it almost too much for Michael to handle. He whined, letting his legs drop to the bed, and Alex kissed him and pulled out. Lying beside Michael on his side, Alex slicked his fingers with the cum pooling on Michael’s stomach before wrapping his hand around his own cock. 

Michael watched, hazy and floating, as Alex stripped his own cock. Michael raised a hand lethargically and gripped the back of Alex’s neck, holding him close, urging him on with little moans until Alex came onto Michael’s stomach, adding to the mess. 

Michael grinned lazily and brought Alex’s hand, covered now in both their cum, up to his mouth, licking it clean. Alex shivered, groaning before kissing Michael and then collapsing onto his chest. 

“So fucking good,” Alex said murmured, and Michael grinned. 

“Worth leaving early for?”

“So worth it.” Alex snuggled against Michael, running his fingers soothingly along Michael’s chest and stomach. 

Michael felt warm, and soft, and sleepy. He yawned, and Alex tutted. 

“Hey, by my count you still owe me at least two holes’ worth,” Alex said, rubbing gently at Michael’s oversensitive cock once, just to make a point. 

Michael whined, muffling the sound against Alex’s hair until Alex moved his hand away, yawning, and pressed soft kisses to Michael’s chest. “Can I owe you in the morning?” Michael asked.

Alex nodded, grumbling but letting Michael up to get something to clean off with, his eyes tracking Michael across the room, a soft, sappy smile on his face. He held open his arms when Michael came back, pulling Michael to him and holding on like Michael was something precious, running his fingers through Michael’s hair. “Something to look forward to.”


	3. double penetration in two holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains: double penetration in two holes (using a sex toy for one), oral sex, too many hole puns

Michael woke up to Alex pressing kisses lazily against the back of his neck. It was early, Michael could tell from the dim light filtering into the room and the fact that he felt exhausted—Alex was always up earlier than he was, years of getting up with the sun was hard to shake. 

“Mornin’,” Michael said groggily, turning around to kiss Alex properly. They pressed together, kissing softly but deeply. Michael felt properly sated from the night before, but he hadn’t forgotten his promise of what he owed Alex in the morning, and the memory of the night before made him moan against Alex’s lips, rubbing his hardening cock against Alex’s. 

Alex smiled, grinding against Michael, curling fingers into his hair. “Good morning,” he said when they finally broke apart, panting. “I’m glad you’re still here.” 

It was unnecessary to say—they always stayed over, now—but it still felt notable, still felt like something they could reinforce for each other, that staying was good, that being together was good. 

“Of course I am,” Michael said, reaching down to play lightly with Alex’s waking cock. “I still owe you for cutting the mini golf short, remember?”

Alex inhaled sharply, his eyes dark with lust. “How could I forget. But,” he sighed, petting Michael’s hair and neck, “I actually have some work to get done this morning, so I’m not sure I’ve enough time for two more goes, especially after last night.” 

Michael frowned, feeling like it reflected on him, like he had fucked up by not allowing Alex to have everything he wanted. “You sure?” He redoubled his efforts on Alex’s cock, leaning down to run his tongue over Alex’s collarbone, licking down his chest to circle his nipple. 

Alex tensed, groaning. “Fuck, you’re persuasive.” He was silent for a moment, his breath catching when Michael licked over the nipple, nipping it gently between his teeth. “Okay, I have an idea.” Alex pulled Michael’s mouth up for a kiss and then turned away from him, leaning over to reach the bedside table. He came back up with a bottle of lube and a dildo with a suction cup on the bottom. “How about two holes in one?” 

Michael grinned. “Pretty sure that’s illegal in golf,” he quipped, watching Alex smile. Alex ran his hand over the dildo, fondling it like it was an actual cock, and Michael felt arousal pooling in his groin. 

“Is it?” Alex rolled over again and set the dildo on the floor, suctioning it to the tile just in front of the bed. He turned back to Michael, raising an eyebrow, and popped open the lube, dripping it over his fingers before beckoning Michael to him. 

“Turn over,” Alex said, and Michael obeyed immediately, rolling onto his stomach. Alex pressed a cold fingertip to his ass. The soreness from the night before had mostly disappeared in favor of excitement, and besides, Michael liked the pain-pleasure of Alex’s finger pressing against his sore rim.

Alex’s finger slid inside of Michael with little resistance, and he moaned almost as loud as Michael did. Alex probed gently with his finger, his other hand alternating between smoothing the skin of Michael’s thighs and ass and fondling his balls. Michael wanted to rut against the bed, but he held off, waiting to see what Alex would want from him first.

“Fuck, it’s like I just fucked you,” Alex said in a low, awed voice, and Michael laughed. It had only been a few hours, but he liked that Alex was impressed, that he was still being good for Alex. Alex slid another finger slowly into Michael, rubbing fingertips against his prostate and scissoring them to open him up. 

Michael moaned at the slow movement of Alex’s fingers, the way he touched him firmly but softly, different from the night before—then it had been to tease, to tantalize, and now it was the softness of the morning, now it was Alex watching Michael as he slowly fingered Michael, drawing it out. 

“I thought you had to get to work,” Michael said hoarsely as Alex pressed three fingers inside him and moved them more purposefully. “Come on, I’m good.”

“You’re perfect,” Alex murmured, but he pulled his fingers out, kissing Michael’s lower back. “Kneel on the floor?”

Michael inhaled, nodding. He slipped out of Alex’s grip, dropping to his knees in front of the bed, the dildo sitting expectantly next to him. Alex rolled onto his stomach with his head hanging off the bed and pulled Michael into another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. He handed Michael the lube. 

“Stay on your knees,” Alex said, “and fuck yourself on it.” He smiled self-consciously for a moment, then: “Pretend it’s me.” Alex’s face was flushed, his eyes dark, his lips shiny from kissing, and he was looking at Michael with naked want. 

Michael would do whatever he asked.

Michael grinned and poured lube onto the dildo, rubbing it on to make sure it was coated. He could hear Alex’s labored breathing, and he slowed his motions, working his hand over the fake cock. Michael positioned himself over the dildo, keeping his eyes locked to Alex’s. He spread his knees, so he could lower himself to the floor more easily, and sank down onto the tip of the dildo. It was bigger than he’d thought, stretching him pleasantly, and while not nearly as good as sinking onto Alex’s cock, it still felt good inside him. Alex’s eyes went wide when Michael sank down onto it and Michael exhaled shakily around a moan. 

“Oh, fuck, Alex.”

After hours of feeling full the night before, this felt right, to have something inside of him, to have Alex watching him while he fucked himself on the dildo. Michael would have to remember this for the next time he wanted to wear a toy around—let Alex help with the application. Alex licked his lips as Michael seated himself fully and moaned, his ass nearly touching the ground. He took a breath and then lifted himself onto his knees again, fucking himself down more quickly onto the dildo. 

Alex groaned and repositioned himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Michael fuck himself on the toy. Alex’s cock was inches in front of Michael’s face, obscenely hard, precum beading at the tip of it. Alex gripped his cock, running his hand over it slowly, and Michael knew it was more of a tease for him than anything else. Michael thrust himself down on the toy, whining high in his throat. 

“Damn, Michael, you look so good like that.” Alex’s voice was breathy—he sounded like he was enjoying this at least as much as Michael was. “Ready for my cock?” 

Michael grinned, pausing with his ass on the floor again. “Born ready.”

Alex laughed weakly and slid forward, gripping the edge of the bed, pressing his cock against Michael’s eager lips. Michael licked around the tip of it, fucking himself on the toy with smaller motions, focusing on Alex without stopping what he was already doing. He licked Alex’s cock gently, listening to Alex’s breath catch, to his soft moans, before taking Alex’s cock deeper into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the length of it. 

Alex let him control the pace for a while, and Michael fell into a slow, torturous rhythm, raising himself up and sinking slowly down on the toy while he alternated between licking and sucking at Alex’s cock. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Alex mumbled, as his hips stuttered forward, pushing his cock deeper into Michael’s throat. “Do you like this, me fucking you in two holes at once?” 

Michael moaned around a “yes,” relaxing his throat and trying not to choke, relishing the feeling of fullness at both ends, focusing on Alex’s cock, imagining it was Alex’s cock fucking his ass and mouth at the same time. 

Michael braced one hand on Alex’s thigh, encouraging him with gentle squeezes until Alex stopped trying to hold back the motions of his hips and started fucking Michael’s mouth. Alex’s hand wound into Michael’s hair again, gripping it and just barely pulling. Michael moaned around Alex’s cock again and Alex let out an obscene groan in response to the vibrations. 

Michael’s cock throbbed with every sound Alex made, with every stilted thrust of Alex’s hips, with every tiny pull of Alex’s fingers in his hair. He didn’t touch himself, though, not yet, focused on Alex. He could feel when Alex finally relaxed, when his moans got louder and his thrusts got more unbridled, when he let himself fuck Michael’s throat the way he really wanted to. Michael matched the speed of Alex’s thrusts with his own, fucking the dildo the same way Alex was fucking his mouth, and it all blurred into one brilliant sensation of fullness and motion and heat. 

Michael had found the right angle to fuck the dildo so it hit his prostate on every rise and fall, and he rode it hard and fast, his tongue working Alex’s cock as he thrust it into Michael’s mouth. 

“I’m fucking close,” Alex warned, each word punctuated by a moan.

Michael hummed happily, taking Alex’s cock as deep as he could and swallowing around it until Alex’s hips stuttered and his breath caught and he came down Michael’s throat. Michael kept sucking Alex’s cock gently until he pulled away with a gasp, and even then Michael licked at it, making sure he’d gotten every drop of cum. 

Alex cupped Michael’s face in his hands, looking down at him adoringly while Michael resumed his bouncing on the dildo. After a moment, Alex slid off of the bed, lying on his side on the floor in front of Michael and watching the dildo slide in and out of him, breathing heavily. 

“Keep going until you cum,” Alex said firmly, and then leaned forward and took Michael’s cock into his mouth. 

Michael gasped, his rhythm stuttering at the sudden wet heat of Alex’s mouth. He couldn’t thrust very deeply, but Alex licked and sucked at Michael’s cock shallowly but expertly. Combined with the continued pressure of the dildo rubbing against his prostate, Michael felt his orgasm crashing towards him. 

He sped up his motions, feeling Alex suck harder in response. Michael reached out and grabbed Alex’s shoulder as he fucked down onto the toy one last time, crying out as his hips pumped uncontrollably and he came into Alex’s mouth. Alex swallowed Michael’s cum, licking his lips.

Michael pulled himself shakily off of the toy and collapsed next to Alex on the floor, pulling him into a fierce embrace and kissing him deeply. The kiss tasted of both of their cum and it made something stir in Michael, something warm and soft and emotional. 

“You are incredible,” Alex said softly, brushing his fingers against Michael’s cheek. “And I am lucky.”

Michael sighed, mumbling “luckier,” and squirming happily under the praise. They held each other, kissing languidly and running hands over each other’s sensitive skin until Alex’s alarm started blaring and he pulled away with an apologetic look. 

“So,” Alex said as he turned off the alarm, “what’s your final opinion on mini golf?”

Michael laughed. “Pretty fucking good date. You know, as long as we can save some of the holes for when we get home.”

Alex grinned, pulling Michael into another kiss. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! [my RNM sideblog](https://ineverlookavvay.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapters 2 and 3 of this will be posted in the next week, and tags will be added as I post them :)


End file.
